Mother's Tears
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: If, by any circumstances, Nana find out about the mafia, will she finally break? Or is it too much, even for her? "Tsuna and Maman feels the same. He'll be the one to calm her down."


"_Families, no matter what, can't keep a one big and dangerous secret from one another. 'Cause it'll be the start of a stormy misconnection."_

* * *

Reborn knew from the start that the Sawada Family were different to other families, not just because of the fact the father was a high rank personnel to the most known mafia family and the son was going to be the soon-to-be mafia boss of said family.

It was the mother who the hitman deemed as the person making the family different.

She was a one of a kind woman who had the same rarity of the brightest gem. Her kindness, oblivious and welcoming heart was something not many had.

Yet the adult-turned-to-a-baby also knew it was the easiest to **taint**. Just like her mother, the same applied for Tsuna, his student and the heir for the title "Vongola Decimo."

Though, his student had him to guide him to the world of the underground and prevent anymore tainting to his soul.

His mother, on the other hand, had no one to look after her. She was already an adult and she didn't seem to want to bother anyone and wouldn't listen to a baby like what he was now.

So the sun arcobaleno grew wary of what could happen if one did manage to bring out a part of the woman that she had never known herself. _**And if by knowing mafia, will she break?**_

Reborn was full aware of it –heck, his Dame-Tsuna seemed to catch up to his theories, too!

There will be a time where they all had to tell the mother about all of this. It wouldn't take a matter of time now. The hitman knew by the looks of it, his student's intuition was acting up and making the latter jumpy.

Though, he would have never thought it would be so soon. Fate didn't even make them prepare for the worse.

And the worse they did.

**…**

"_Iemitsu! What is going on here!?"_

"_Nana dear –"_

"_Don't you dare try to avoid the question!"_

"_But –"_

"_WHY IN BLAZES IS THERE AN ASSASSIN OUT TO GET OUR SON!?"_

Tsuna tried not to listen to the two adults in the living room but it was not working. The voices were just too loud.

Today was supposed to be a normal birthday party for the young Vongola but a rival family had once again ruined it.

And to make matters worse, his mother had found out.

The small brunette, by any means, was not surprised to find his mother angry, even he was angry at first that his father had kept them to the dark all this time.

But he forgave the man –or to be exact, he _had_ to forgive the man. It was irrelevant at that time to shout and just fight with his dad. They were in jeopardies at that time and even the slightest signs of weakness would have gotten themselves killed.

Though, his mother wasn't him. She wouldn't like this kind of secret more than anything and if the hardness in his intuition's a hint enough, he could guess she wouldn't take him being a mafia boss lightly.

But prey tell who in the right mind would pick a normal child to one day lead an illegal famiglia, even if the said famiglia does right things?

He only hoped his father wouldn't fuel more fire to the already burning flames of his mother.

However, his intuition feared otherwise.

**…**

"_So, you're telling me you're a Mafioso and that our son's going to be a Mafia boss?"_

The voice was strangely calm that it made Iemitsu relaxed a little. He had told his wife about the stuffs he deemed to be okay to tell, leaving out important details since he knew it was for the best if his wife knew as little as that.

"_What else?"_

The blonde man blinked. He was not expecting that and for a second there, he somehow wanted to tell everything but he bit his lips.

It was better to stay as oblivious as ever and he was sure his wife couldn't take what he was going to say.

"_Nothing," _he lied with a goofy smile.

Nana stayed quiet and bowed her head.

And then, after a minute, she looked up to stare at Iemitu's eyes with a hint of frustration, disappointment and something he'd never thought he would see in those eyes of hers, anger.

"_DON'T "NOTHING" ME!"_ she shouted at the top of her lungs, banging the table in front of them. _"Do you expect me to just accept that because you said so?! __**WHO MADE OUR SON A CANDIDATE!?**__"_

The CEDEF Boss averted his eyes.

"_I…_can't_ tell you that."_

The woman left without a word and locked herself to her room.

"_Nana –"_

A hand stopped him from going after his wife.

Iemitsu stared down, finding himself captured by his only son.

"_Let _me _talk to her,"_ his son smiled sadly as if he knew something that the man did not and understood his mother.

"_But –"_

***Smacks***

"_Just let him, Dame-Iemitsu."_

Reborn stared down to him with looks that didn't tolerate disobedience and he nodded slowly.

Tsuna sent him grateful smile and went after his mother, leaving the two to talk.

"_Why did you stop me?"_

The hitman made an appointed look at him before saying, _"Tsuna and Maman feels the same. He'll be the one to calm her down."_

The male boss closed his eyes and tried not to think about those eyes which looked at him with love once that turned to hate.

"_Did I fail to be a proper father _and _husband?"_

He received no answer and he was grateful for it.

**…**

Nana was anything but hateful. Yet she couldn't help herself.

_**It was too much.**_

She could understand that Iemitsu couldn't come home that often because of work. He could also understand he was a Mafioso –heck, she would even accept him with welcoming arms.

But for the man she loved to **pick** their own child to lead a mafia family at tender age was pushing too much.

She wasn't stupid. She could put one plus one together.

And she, as a mother –no, as a _parent_, would not let any harm to her child, even if it meant abandoning everything else.

And keeping her from the dark was burning her bubbles.

She had every right to know this. She had the right to know the all of the truth.

From the start, he should have told her the truth! That way she could, she would –

A knock snapped her from her daze and the soft plea of her son made her open the door.

"_Okaa-san, do you want to _talk_?" _Tsuna asked softly with understanding, sympathetic, determination and sadness in his eyes.

And Nana knew then she could get real answers.

She let him in.

"_Since when did you knew about this?"_

His son looked at her with signs of guilt.

"_About two years now. Sorry."_

She shadowed her eyes, not wanting tears to fall from them.

"_Why?"_

He closed his eyes for a second and then slowly smiled in sadness.

"_The same reason as why Otou-san kept this."_

She let out an angry hiss but Tsuna did not waver.

"_To protect, right?! But I –"_

"_In the first place, I didn't want anything to do with this. I didn't even believe it but after getting shot and was revived with embarrassment, I turned to believe the impossible."_

Nana kept quiet, trying hardest not to lash out to his son. He was just saying the truth after all.

"_Though, I did what to tell you. I didn't want to lie to you…"_

"_But…?"_

There's always a **"but".**

Tsuna smiled in grief.

"_But then I didn't want you to know. I was afraid. Always have even now. Will you still accept me? Will you hate me? Will you stop me? Will you be safe? Will you find out? Will it change your life for the worse?"_

_**A pause.**_

"_I'm still a coward, aren't I?"_

They said nothing. They didn't need to. They understood each other.

They shared the feeling for Iemitsu and even if she didn't know for sure, she knew for certain her child had a hatred for her husband for not telling him about the mafia and just coming home still because of work.

Though, they couldn't continue to hate the other, no matter what.

"_Can you tell me about your journeys, Tsu-kun?"_

The boy beamed at her.

"_I will be loved to!"_

They talked for hours, Tsuna beginning the tale with a complaint for having a sadistic tutor. He told her about everything, never leaving any detail.

And as he talked, Nana knew for a fact that he had love the changed in his life.

It made her both sad and happy.

Sad for not being there to watch her grow and happy for her son had found what he would like to do in the future.

It was fine.

They would be fine now. They could still fix this relationship.

.

.

.

_**Right?**_


End file.
